A New Home World
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Rae was a social outcast. She never fit in. Then she ends up on Cybertron. She makes six new friends right away. She falls in love with one of them and views the others as a family. I own nothing exept for my oc Rae.
1. Vortex, Explosion, and a New World

Vortex, Explosion, and a New World

My name is Rae. I'm a thirteen year old girl living in Baton Rouge, going school, and disrespecting the social norm. I always try to stay away from fitting in. My hair is dark blue, my eyes are icy blue, and I'm six feet five inches tall. That is freakishly tall for people my age. I always wear sunglasses to hide my eyes from everybody else. Even if I decided to try and blend in they would shun me.

Anyway I was on my way home from school when a giant swirling green vortex appeared in the sky. Being myself I just stood there and stared at it. Don't ask me why I do stupid stuff all the time. Well anyway the vortex seemed to have some sort of gravitational pull and started to suck me, my bag with all my stuff in it, and my guitar into it, and there is nonstop spinning for about two minutes it explodes. Yeah my life sucks.

I don't know how long I was out but I woke up and was completely unharmed. I was in some sort of café. Everything is way too big for humans and I was wondering what goes to eat here. I was walking around right know looking up at the furniture and something just came into my walking path and I walk straight into it. I fell backwards and looked up to see six giant robots looking down at me. I got up and started to back up slowly. The biggest one, a red, blue, and silver one, held his hand out and said something in clicks and whirls. Something about his voice was strangely soothing and it seemed like he was trying to reassure me that they weren't going to hurt me.

Slowly I walked forward to his hand and put mine on one of his massive fingers. He smiled at me seemingly happy that I was starting to trust him. Then another one who was completely silver and had a visor rushed forward and pushed his hand into me as if trying to get me to do the same with him. It terrified me enough that I took off and dashed out the door when it opened for someone to come in and ran into what looked like an ally way. Where I met what looked like robotic animals.

_**3POV**_

Orion ran out of the oil house looking for the small organic that they had met inside. He was sure that she would trust him until Jazz tried to get her to put her hand on his finger. Orion turned to the mech that had caused the problem. "Why did you do that? You should have stayed waited."

Jazz had a sheepish look on his face when he said, "I thought that when she started to come up to you she wouldn't mind me. You are much bigger than me."

"When dealing with creatures smaller than you wait for them to come to you or you will terrify them." The next thing they heard was the barking of several glitch hounds. They turned to see the organic being cashed out of an ally by some. They saw her look at them before she ran straight for Orion. He scooped her up while the other five chased the hound away. The others in the group were Ironhide a red mech with black highlights, Ratchet a red and white medic, Wheeljack a white mech with red and green stripes, and Arcee a blue femme with pink highlights who had left Orion love struck since the day they met.

After the hounds were gone they all looked at the small organic in Orion's hand to see she was shaking terribly. Orion looked up at the others and said, "We should take her to the apartment." They all nodded and set off down the street with Orion holding the organic protectively to his chest.

_**RaesPOV**_

The robots took me to what seemed to be an apartment. The one that had been holding me set my down on a desk and they all pulled up chairs to sit in. They started talking to each other so I pulled out my laptop to get on the internet. When I did this something blue ran across it and I looked at the robots.

Then the next thing I know the red, blue, and silver one said, "Can you understand?" I nodded my head. "Good. We downloaded your language through the World Wide Web.

Suddenly I felt a metal finger on my back, inside my shirt and bra. I looked over my shoulder to see the silver robot poking his finger into my cloths. I asked, "What are you doing?"

"When I scanned the web I did a little research. Thirty-fourB not bad."

I could feel my face turning red. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight!"

"Hey you can't blame a mech for having a little fun."

Then Ratchet caught their attention, "Excuse me but what does he mean by thirty-fourB?"

"He's talking about my chest size."

"That's not unlike him. My name is Ratchet. He is Jazz. The others are Ironhide, Arcee, Orion Pax, and Wheeljack." He gestured to each of them. After that we started to tell each other about our homes. They told me about the caste system they have that limits what they can do. I told them about how my life was back home and how their caste system was similar to the social system on earth. The entire time I kept my sunglasses on. Sometime later I notice Wheeljack had disappeared and came back a few minutes later he came back with something that should help us talk without me having to strain my neck. A few minutes later I was surrounded by solid holograms of humans. Each one of them reflected on how my new friends look like. I have to admit it though Jazz looked kinda cute as a human.

I was talking to them when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned to look Jazz pulled me into his arms so that my chest was pressed against his with his face inches away. He looked at me and said, "Hey there pretty femme." Then he pressed his lips to mine.

I shoved him away walked over to Orion and said, "I would like to be in a different rook than him. He sighed before deactivating his holoform, picking me up with his real hand, a taking me to Arcee's room because she had volunteered to room with me. After a few minutes I finally fell asleep thinking of Jazz.


	2. Alone

Alone

**Raes POV**

When I woke up I was in Arcees hand while she was walking to the main room of the apartment, where everyone else was congregating. I was set down on the desk and told that they had to leave for their jobs. They were really worried about what would happen to me if they left me alone, but with some encouraging from me they started to file out of the door. Just before the door closed behind them, I saw Jazz giving me a sad look before he turned and left. Then I looked around for something to do wondering what a small organic does when its giant robots are away. Then I remembered my guitar. I silently got it out with the pick and tried to think of a song to play. Making up my mind I started to play.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be use to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December I still remember the presents the tree you and me._

_But you went away How dare you? I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK but I'm not going to ever get over you._

_Living along here in this place_

_I think of you and I'm not afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

'_Cause you sing along with every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away How dare you? I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK but I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in ya know, when I see you in stone_

'_Cause you went away How dare you? I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK but I'm not going to ever get over you._

When I was singing that song I thought about my grandfather. My only family that ever really liked me. He died a few years ago from pneumonia and a frequently visit his grave. I've missed him a lot and it really sucks that I can't go visit him anymore. Anyway I kept playing any songs I could think of to play on my guitar, the songs I can play are limited since I have an acoustic, and only stopped when I heard someone on the other side of the door. I've always hated playing in front of people for some reason.

Guess who the first person to come back was. With my luck it was Jazz. I pulled some ear muffs out of my bag and put them on so I didn't have to listen to his voice. I could tell that he was trying to get my attention and only took off my ear muffs when Orion and Arcee came in. I started a conversation with them and Jazz strangely enough let out a miserable whimper and disappeared down the hallway. I looked to the two other bots that were home already but they just shrugged and we continued with our conversation.

* * *

_**However long later**_

I don't know how long it's been exactly but I think it's been somewhere around three and a half months based on how many times I've fallen asleep. Also don't ask me how but the bots had somehow found food for me. Jazz has become worse with his misery, over god knows what, and it's gotten to the point where even Ratchet is worried about him. The only reason I've noticed, I've been ignoring him for a while now, is because the others brought it up when he wasn't there.

Anyway every day the bots go to do wherever they have for jobs and I sit on that desk, oh how I wish desks had never been invented by now, and played music on my guitar. While I'm waiting for the bots to get back from el jobos (jobs), I find myself thinking of Earth. Even though no one was ever really nice to me I still missed everything there. I missed the animals, the oceans and lakes, heck I even miss those stupid gas guzzling trucks. I just wish I could go back to see everything one more time. I mean even though this is an alien planet the few individuals I've met so far have been extremely nice. With all of this thinking I've been doing of Earth it has made me think of a song I could play.

* * *

**Orions POV**

I was heading back to my apartment and met everybot in front of the building. This was one of the rare occasions when we get off of work in timely matters so we can arrive home at the same time. We all looked at Jazz in concern as he just walked through the doors and went to the stairs. He had been acting strangely for a while now and he didn't even listen to his music anymore. We all reached the apartment door and entered to see Rae playing soft music on an instrument. She also had the pieces of shaded glass away from her optics so for the first time ever we saw them, white with icy blue rings around black circles. We listened to her play and then she started to sing.

I know they say you can't go home again

I just had to come back one last time

Ma'am I know you don't know me from adam

But these hand prints on the front steps are mine

Up those stairs in that little back bedroom

Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar

And I bet you didn't know under that live oak

My favorite dog is buried in the yard

Thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healin'

Out here it's like I'm someone else thought that I could find myself

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave won't take nothin' but a memory from the house that built me

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years

From better homes and garden magazine

Plans were drawn and concrete poured and nail by nail and board by board

Daddy gave life to mama's dream

Thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healin'

Out here it's like I'm someone else thought that I could find myself

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave won't take nothin' but a memory from the house that built me

You leave home you move on and you do the best you can

I got lost in this ol' world and forgot who I am

Thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healin'

Out here it's like I'm someone else thought that I could find myself

If I could walk around I swear I'll leave won't take nothin' but a memory from the house that built me.

She finished the song with her optics leaking. All this time we hadn't considered what she may be going through, we just went through our normal lives only acting like she existed when we brought her fuel or 'food' as she calls it. Jazz was the first on to move, picking her up and holding her to his chassis near his spark in a sort of hug. Then we all joined in, having to make Ratchet and Ironhide drop their tough mech acts, and encased Rae in a hug with all of us. She seemed surprised at first but she gave into it and leaned against Jazz's chassis. All the mechs chirped and cooed to her while Arcee sang her a cybertronian lullaby, sending her into recharge. With that we separated and Jazz declared Rae was going to spend the night in his room leaving no room for argument. Once we all had our energon we went to our rooms for recharge.

* * *

**I do not own the songs "Over You" or "The House That Built Me" both by Miranda Lambert. Lets face it her music rocks. Hope you all like the chapter. –VectorPrime155**


	3. Take Your Organic to Work

**Hope you all like this chapter. Rae is kind of depressed at the end because of something she reads. BUT she does view Orion as a fatherly figure. He would make a great father face it. –VectorPrime155**

Take Your Organic to Work

**Raes POV**

Being at an alien's apartment alone every day can be quite depressing. Who knew, right? You can be sure that I'm depressed. Some time has passed since the little group hug we had after they heard me playing that Miranda Lambert song. I'd say I've been on Cybertron for a total of about six and a half months now. It actually feels more like home than Earth did. It's shocked me quite a bit that I'm comfortable here and that they comfort me like family. I mean, they barely even know me, and I haven't been the nicest to Jazz yet they comfort me when I'm upset. We've talked a lot more with each other since. I've learned little bits about them and told them some stuff about me. Things like I was a social outcast, I had no friends, and people were always mean to me. On them I've learned little things like Orion is a data clerk, Arcee has two sisters, Jazz is kind of like a detective, Ironhide likes shooting things, Wheeljack tends to blow things up, and Ratchet throws wrenches when he's mad. He actually almost hit me once. He apologized profusely afterwards but I have yet to forgive him.

Today is a big day for me though. I finally get to leave the apartment. Orion has always been able to read me like a book, or data pad as the call them, and could see that I was depressed spending almost all of my time alone. When he came to me about it his solution to the problem was everyone taking turns taking me to their occupations. He was up first since it was his idea. I didn't exactly know what a data clerk did, but anything could be better than sitting around with no company that day. Anyway I was next to his neck hiding behind one of his neck cables so that no one would see me. They didn't want to risk it in case anyone had hostile intent for me. When we arrived at the Hall of Records as Orion called it I was in complete awe. It was totally and completely amazing. It was like the walls were the shelves. They all had the data pads stored in them and they were GLOWING. It looked like a nerds dream come true.

I stayed on Orions shoulder as he did his job, and he explained it to me. He had to make sure all of the data was in the right place, that they were easily accessible, and up to date. He seems to really enjoy it. He was just leaving the section on his planets science when I felt a servo wrap around me, take me off his shoulder without him noticing, understandable since I don't weigh much, turn me around, and bring me to the face of a really old looking bot, with metal on his face that looked like a mustache and beard.

I screamed. Loud.

The old bot used his free servo to cover one of his audio receptors and turned the other one away as I heard Orion running back from whatever section he had moved onto. He quickly took me from old bots servo and worked to calm me. "It is alright Rae. He will not hurt you. He is my mentor Alpha Trion. He values all life whether or not they are from this planet or another. You have nothing to fear from him." I calmed down enough to look up at Alpha Trion to see him looking curiously at me. Orion said something to him in Cybertronian, probably filling him in on English, and he looked back at me.

"Hello that is quite a vocal processor you have. Orion has told me everything about you. I think you might be wondering about what's happening on your home planet are you not." I gave a short nod. "I may have a way to find out." We followed him to his office that had a huge master computer. I guess something had to keep a place like this going. "Do you have something that can give you news from your planets news system?" I took out my laptop and he somehow managed to plug it into his computer. He then rapidly typed a very long command it and a news website I've been trying to get to for months popped up on the screen.

All three of us read the first article that brought the worst news of my life:

_Search for Rae Smith Abandoned_

_Six and a half months ago Rae Smith went missing the day before her fourteenth birthday. She was seen at school that day but never returned home. Locals report to have seen her near the center of town before an explosion nearly destroyed downtown, and all traces of her disappeared. We are saddened to bring this news to you and ask that you pray for her spirit and hope she has a peaceful death._

I stared at the screen with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Everyone thought I was dead. I guess I can't go back to Earth. I could feel the worried stares from Orion and Alpha and I was vaguely of Orion getting the rest of the day off by his worried mentor. I packed my laptop back in my bag and Orion picked me up, carrying me close to his spark. He was like a father to me. He was always there for me.

We arrived back at the apartment after everyone else. I could hear him telling them about what we had read. They all gave me a worried look and told me they were there for me. We all decided, more like they decided to go to sleep early. I went with Orion that night. He set me down on his berth and lay down next to me, and I can tell you he wasn't expecting me to curl up next to his neck say, "Thank you Papa." And fall asleep. Well I was thankful and I saw him as a father. So what?

**3****rd**** POV**

Orion looked down at his small companion as best he could with her cuddled up to his neck. He was surprised, to say the least, that she had referred to him as papa, which he knew was one of her planets terms for sire. He decided not to dwell on it anymore that night as he slowly started to drift into recharge.

**Please Review! It would make me very happy! **


	4. Be Strong and Declaration

Be Strong and Declaration

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov**

Orion was the first up the next morning, receiving a message that no one was to go to work that day. He wasn't surprised after the meeting he had gone to a few nights ago, after the others were asleep. A certain meeting involving Megatron and the High Council.

Rae was still curled up next to his neck, gripping one of his neck cables. He gently pried her off of him, setting her down so he could go to the main room. Soon after the rest of his Cybertronian roommates joined him.

The first words said were from Ironhide, "I'm worried about the little femme."

They all nodded in agreement. Unfortunately for them Rae heard and saw this. "You don't need to be worried about me. I'll be fine."

They all jumped at the sudden announcement of her presence. Arcee knelt next to her, pulling her into a hug, saying, "Sweet spark, we're here for you no matter what. We understand if you're upset."

Rae was silent for a while until, "Song time."

Arcee pulled back in shock, before setting her on the desk. She completely skipped over her guitar and started singing.

Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shh... Then they can walk on by  
My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah  
Walk, walk on over there 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah  
Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is  
Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly  
(Hey,hey,woo!)  
I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no  
Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah  
Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is  
Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cos wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly  
I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy  
Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings  
My mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly(my little butterfly) Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you 'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly...

All of the present Cybertronians stared at her in shock. Even though everyone she knew thinks she's dead, that she can never go home, and the fact that she was stuck on an alien planet with very few people she could talk to, she was trying to stay calm. She was a very strong girl. She looked at them smiling.

After that none of them know how they all ended up laying on the floor talking about themselves.

"I don't know why my parents always ignored me. No matter how hard I tried to please them it was never enough." -Rae

"Yeah. I wish my creators would ignore me. They're always telling me that I should be more like my sisters. That I shouldn't live in an apartment full of mechs. My sisters are perfect to them, while I'm still a work in progress." -Arcee

"My creators are both offline. They were always working and never had time for me. The only time I really saw them was when I was treating them while they were in my med bay." -Ratchet

"I'd rather not talk about my creators. All I can say is that it wasn't nice." –Ironhide

"I never knew my creators. They offlined before I was old enough to remember them." –Orion

"Mine stopped visiting me when I started inventing stuff." -Wheeljack

"My creators are in the stockade." Everyone sat up and looked at Jazz. He was sitting there with his faceplates in his servos. "They use to be a part of the Cybertron military. Until they were caught transmitting classified information. They said that a revolution was coming and that the current rulers of Cybertron would be overthrown. I haven't spoken to them since and I don't know what to do about them." Everyone else looked at each other before Rae had Orion get her guitar.

I can't pretend to know how you feel But know that I'm here know that I'm real Say what you want or don't talk at all Not gonna let you fall  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you My shoulders I small but you can cry on them too Everything changes but only one thing is true Understand, we'll always be more than a band  
(yeah) x4  
You used to brave the world all on your own Now we won't let you go were going along Be who you wanna be always stand tall Not gonna let you fall  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too Everything changes but only one thing is true Understand, we'll always be more than a band  
I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted the home that you are The ones I need  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too Everything changes but only one thing is true Understand, we'll always be more than a band  
Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too Everything changes but only one thing is true Understand, we'll always be more than a band

After the song was over Rae placed her guitar at the base of the desks leg and wrapped her arms around Jazz's servo. He picked her up holding her close to his chassis. Soon after they were all having fun dancing, singing, and playing games. At one point Rae, Jazz, and Ironhide forced Orion and Arcee to do an awkward slow dance together, and while they did that Ironhide told Rae about how Orion was stuttering like a sparkling when he met Arcee, shocked by her beauty.

Just as they were about to go to recharge and sleep a message played over the public message system:

_To all Cybertronians: I am Megatron. I am now declaring war on the High Council and any of their followers. My followers, Decepticons, and I will not stop until we have won. And know this, we shall destroy anyone that stands in our way, and I will claim the Matrix of Leadership for myself, wherever it may hide._

The Cybertronians translated the message to English for their young human friend, exchanging worried looks. They had known about uprisings, but they had never expected a full blown war.

That night they decided to put new living arrangements into place. All of their berths were moved into one room, Orions room since his could fit all of them and still have space. Well all except Arcees because by the time they got to sleep Orion was spooning her in his berth. The other Cybertronians were sleeping in their own berths and Rae was sleeping in Orions sparkling hold. To say the least they were all more comfortable being closer to each other.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay in updating. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway… REVIEWS PLEASE! –VectorPrime155**


	5. Months Later

**So guess what... the bots find out what a birthday is and find out that they're about to pass the second one Rae is going to have in their home. That is a few months after the war started.**

* * *

Months Later

A couple of months after the war was announced, all the bots were still at the apartment with Rae because it was deemed unsafe out on the streets by the high council. Everyone was on edge with what was going on. They didn't know what would happen, who they could trust, or if they would survive. They tried not to show it though.

Though everyone noticed that Rae was using a lot of paper for something.

Orion came up behind her to ask, "Rae, what are you doing with that paper?"

The little femme looked him straight in the optics. "I am making a calendar. Humans use it to keep track of days, months, and years. Ever since I learned the date from... that article, I've been keeping track of the day. In each year there are twelve months, which converts to three hundred sixty-five days. To us there are special days that we celebrate every year like birthdays or independence day."

After looked over Raes shoulder to carefully analyze the current month she was on. "August 7 is today for humans. You have August 8 circled in bright blue marker. Is it special?"

Rae looked down, her cheeks turning red, before she mumbled, "It's my birthday, which ironically means today is the anniversary of the day I met you guys."

"... What's a birthday?" Typical Wheeljack.

* * *

"So a birthday is the anniversary of the day humans came into life." That was Arcees summarization of the ten minute long explanation that Rae gave them.

"Pretty much. I'm use to spending my birthdays alone. Everyone in my family always had something going on when it came around, and I didn't have any friends until you guys came along. But still..."

Just then a light bulb lit over Orions helm. "Your last birthday anniversary was the day after we met you, and you spent it alone in our apartment."

"Yeah. It was no big deal though. It was nothing new except that I'm on an alien planet."

The Cybertronians present exchanged knowing looks. They could see it in the humans eyes that she was depressed. They planned on spending this birthday with the young femme. unfortunately for them things wouldn't go as planned, and everything would take a turn for the worst.

* * *

They had already made a promise to Rae that they would do anything she wanted to do. She completely trusted them. That's why when Orion received a comlink from Alpha Trion asking for him and his roommates to come see him, her heart was completely shattered. She watched as they rushed out of the room. She waited for six hours hoping they would come back. Finally she had enough. Opening her bag she shuffled through it finding what she was looking for at the bottom. Pulling it out she used it for the reason she had it just in time for her to hear a door slide open and for several terrified voices to call her name. That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

The present Cybertronians were shocked. They knew she would be upset but they didn't excpect for her to go that far. Ratchet rushed to her to try and repair the damage, quickly removing the silver blade from her limp hand. He activated his holoform, pulling thread and needle from seemingly no where, and went to work stiching her wrists.

The others stood there ready to help if it was requested. They all felt guilty, none more so than Alpha Trion. From what he had heard from the others it was his fault. If he hadn't requested their presence then Rae wouldn't be in this situation. The only reason he was there was so he could wish her a happy all tensed as the medic suddenly stopped in his work and rose form the body. The Holoformturned to them, closed its eyes, and slowly shook its head. Thats when they knew that the human Rae would never open her eyes again.

* * *

**Okay so that was sad. But there were a few key words in that last sentence. Anyone want to crack a guess for what those words are? If so... please review. -VectorPrime155**


End file.
